


Not A Dream

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from my suggestion box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Dream

Jessica thought about the dream she’d had, thought even harder about how she really did want to bite Jason and fuck him and everything in between. It wasn’t just the blood; sharing blood with him had just pushed it all to the front of her mind. But he’d kissed her. When she kissed him, he’d kissed her back and no amount of blood could create a spark like that.

When the sun went down, she found herself drawn to his house. She knocked tentatively, knowing he was in the house, close to her, she felt him only feet away. She could feel his heart beating like hers used to. She missed that.

She smiled shyly when he opened the door.

“Jessica?” He looked surprised, like he had expected anyone other than her.

“Yep. I wanted to thank you. For saving my life.” She kissed him on the cheek, gently, barely brushing his skin. He smelt too good, of blood and sweat and being alive and blood thrumming in his veins, wanting to escape. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. This wasn’t about wanting to eat him.

“You’re... welcome?” He opened the door to let her in. She’d been there before so she hadn’t needed an invitation.

She leant against his kitchen counter, taking in pizza boxes and dirty shirts and cans of beer. It was so very him.

“Is this a dream?” he asked when she didn’t do anything.

“Why would this be a dream?” Jessica asked confused.

“Because last time you turned up unexpected you took your top off and then Hoyt was there and then you were Hoyt and it all went downhill from there,” Jason rambled, barely aware of what he was saying. “This isn’t a dream, is it?”

“No,” Jessica shook her head. “Unless I’m having the same one”

“And I just said all that?” He looked nervous, she wanted to stroke his hair and kiss it, ruffle it up and smooth it down. It didn’t help that she kept getting vivid pictures of all these things in her head as he spoke to her.

“Yes.” She moved closer to him, going slowly so not to scare him.

“Well, pretend I didn’t. Hoyt’s my best friend, it ain’t right.” He didn’t back away from her though.

“And if this was a dream, would that be ok?” She breathed him in, her body urged to leap, to pounce, to pin him to the floor and grind against him.

“I don’t know, it’s very confusing.” He took a lock of her hair in his fingers, she was definitely real.

“What if we pretend it’s a dream. Nobody will know it happened, not even we will know for sure. This feels like a dream, doesn’t it Jason?” She smoothed her hands over his chest, predictably bare.

“Sorta. So it’s ok if it’s a dream? Even if it’s not really a dream?” Jason tried to rationalize.

“It is a dream, we’re just awake while it happens.” She kissed him, passionately, not able to hold anything back any longer. She had been too close to him for too long.

She stepped backward, pulling him with her, until she was pressed against the kitchen counter, with him pressed against her. She jumped up onto it, reaching for the buckle of his belt. He looked like he was going to say something.

“Shush. Everything’s fine. I want this.” She unzipped his jeans and slid her hand inside them, stroking him so that he was that tiny bit harder, he didn’t need much encouragement.

He pulled her jeans off in one swift motion, while she held her hips up. They landed on the floor beside him. She guided his hand under her underwear, his fingers hooking under them at one side, pushing them away and brushing her clit accidentally. She let out a moan she’d been biting back; her head was rushing with all the scents and the impulses. She wanted him inside her now, to feel him move against her, to vibrate with pleasure. She whispered these thoughts into his ear and watched as his breath hitched and his skin flushed. He pushed his jeans and underwear the rest of the way down while she grasped his cock, guiding it to the right place. She had forgotten her predicament and when she felt that sharp pain she cried out.

“God damn!” she cursed, trying to ignore the sting of tears in her eyes.

“Are you ok?” He asked worriedly.

“Fine. I just...forgot” She bit down on her lip and rocked her hips, hinting that he should continue.

For a while he went slowly, painfully aware of her discomfort but when she began to breathe heavier and claw against his back, he dared to pushed harder. He was surrounded by her, her hair, her skin, her pleas for more. He held her back as she lifted herself slightly of the counter and lowered herself back down.

She wanted to bite him; she could practically hear his blood singing in his veins, begging for her to drink it, to taste it, to smother herself in it. But she couldn’t mark him; she couldn’t leave a trace of her being here. She bit her own lip, one of her fangs scraping across it. She drank in the copper taste and shrieked quietly when Jason’s lips were suddenly on hers, her blood mingling in with their kiss. The taste pushed her over the edge, making her shake and cling to him, tightening around him. When she did, it made him come inside her, his hands squeezing her upper arms, his knuckles white. If she’d been human it would have left bruises, as she wasn’t it didn’t even hurt.

By the time she’d gotten over her orgasm, her lip had healed. She licked the blood from his lips slowly, smiling as she did so. He was nearly asleep where he stood; she’d exhausted his physical strength. She thought about glamouring him, removing the last few hours but she found that with a few well chosen whispers, he was dead to the world. She carried him to the sofa.

He would think it really had been a dream. A really good one, but still just a dream.


End file.
